schoolfarefandomcom-20200213-history
Lindsay Montagnard
"Heiya guys? What's cracking?" —Lindsay's "what's up". Lindsay Montagnard or by the full name of Lindsay Aishauntal Montagnard is one of the protagonists in School Fare series. Her special weapon of choice is the Electricity Generated Simulacrum Wand, Arcanus. Her quote is about 'Decisiveness', and she represents Zahasuki's garrulous yet intuitive nature. Student Card Lindsay Aishauntal Montagnard is a rank B- rank student and then exceeds to B rank under the Flip Flopper Exceeder Class. She has a headstrong personality which fuels her speed and agility. Her both hands laterality are exemplary for any dual handed weapon uses. Bio Lindsay Aishauntal Montagnard was born on 20th of November. She was the daughter of the famous Montagneur clan which resides within the mountain ranges. She was raised by a single father, and have 3 very young brothers. She was ever the only girl in the family, resulting in her personality to be very boyish. Lindsay was ever so equal with her acquaintances, especially with her best friend, Hazeal Galvionez. Her status as one of the Montagneur clanner really greatly affects her life. She lives in mountaneous areas, and had to learn to be an excellent hiker and climber. Her father always went out for certain events which had him to leave Lindsay and her brothers at home. She would leaves her house to train with her daggers and knives. One hot day, when she was resting under a shady tree, she found a letter on her face during the wake up. She received a scholarship to Azure City Secondary. She never did wanted to tells any of her family, since she know that they would not let her go. She went off to see Hazeal and Zeph to leave. She had been lying to both her families and friends just to get into the school. Personality Lindsay has a mixed of nature which somewhat balances her tomboyish personality. She is constantly hasty, speaks her mind all the time and never afraid to point out her knives to those opposes her. She is much more mature and adult-like for someone who likes to prank people. Lindsay is described as a fastidious person. She never really want something 'typical' or 'fundamental'. Her collection of weapons really shows her fretfulness for all of it are rare and from overseas. Despite her comical aggressiveness, Lindsay is persevere to all challenges(besides treasure hunting). Also, she never complains and always try to get everybody together. Appearance Lindsay is a tall adult-teen in the mild age of 18. Her hair is very long, it reaches her kness if not braided. She is a blonde with purple highlights at her frontal bangs and side bangs. Her hair is covered from the braid 'root' to the braid 'tip' with bamboo green ribbons. Her eyes are dark brown, along with her bow-curved eyebrows. Despite being a tomboy, Lindsay's body is well 'managed' at full feminity and posture. On her left shank, she has a crimson colored tattoo decorated like a flower. Lindsay's outfit heavily like a halterneck with a single, wide rose vertical stripe in front while dark grey by the rest. The shirt's strap is very much like a camisole's only it is black, with two short, white lace. The halterneck's sleeves are very much in the style of a sailor girl's shirt 'colar'. With another pair covering the arms like a hagoromo. Lindsay's hands are covered by a bunch of bandages and decorative wraps. Her shorts are very much like a pair of daisy dukes, with a brown belt with circular buckler and two tassles by the belt straps. Lindsay's boots are very much chic, but modernized to the societies in American's culture. >>>TO BE SUBMITTED<<< Gallery Lindsay PeneloFFTA2Artwork.png|Lindsay's artwork in Penelo's attire from FFTA2. One of the mock-up by Zahasuki Harikuni. Also serves as one of the bonus and downloadable content in the game. Peneloa2.jpg|Penelo in FFTA2, whom served as Lindsay's final derivation. Trivia *Lindsay has the highest similarity in appearance with her original idea, Penelo. *Lindsay has several physical features which are greater than the others: **Lindsay has the roundest eyes yet, that is, as a human. **Lindsay has the longest hair in the series. *Lindsay shares the way of standing with her one of her hip to the side in a sassy style and to put her hands just on her waists, a trait owned by Zahasuki Harikuni. Category:Character Category:Recurring Character Category:Teenager Category:Flip Flopper Category:Katar Thresher Category:Student Category:B Rank Category:Hume Category:Constelle of Transcendence Category:Protagonist